


Twelve Days of Love Letters

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: A quick Christmas drabble





	Twelve Days of Love Letters

12 Days before Christmas and yours truly, Dean Winchester, surprised you with a gesture so unlike him, you almost thought he had paid Cas off to do so. It started with off with simple letters or sticky notes on the mirror, complimenting your beauty or reminiscing the days where the two of you innocently flirted back and forth.

Each day that past led to more surprise notes, finding them in the back seat of the Impala, stuffed in the sleeve of your favorite record, and written on an open word document on your laptop. When you started confronting Dean about it, he simply waved it off or ignored your comments entirely.

With Christmas day finally here, you had yet to discover the final letter that awaited you. Perhaps you had expected too much, the letters building up to nothing special other than a relaxing Christmas day.

Guests arrived for dinner with warmth and laughter quickly filling the air. Dean anxiously awaited dessert knowing one of your gifts to him was several kinds of pie, freshly and tediously baked. The time passed swiftly, a game of white elephant played before diving into the actual gift exchange. Just when it seemed like all gifts had been opened, Dean stood up from the couch, carefully inspecting the tree. 

“What’s this?” He questioned, pulling out a red envelope from the back. “Looks like its for you Y/N.” He nodded you over.

You hoisted yourself up from the couch as well, drawing closer to him, eyeing him suspiciously trying to figure out what he had in store. Your attention fixed upon the envelope tearing it open to uncover what was inside.

My Dear Y/N,

You’ve been my constant companion, through thick and thin, though light and dark. I was a fool in the beginning, and still am a fool for a lot of reasons. Whatever the reasons may be, they add up to me not deserving you. There’s nothing I could do to deserve your smile, your soft kiss, your unconditional love. Yet somehow, this old man and all his mistakes, has gained them regardless. And I will never take that for granted. Each day I spend tirelessly earning back the gifts you have bestowed upon me, asking for nothing in return except that you keep loving me as you do. Y/N, you know I’ve never been good at expressing my words or my feelings, and believe me, it took ages for me to write all this out. I’ve known for a long time what I’ve wanted to say, but been too afraid of screwing it up. I guess what I am trying to say is, I don’t ever want to lose you. I don’t ever want to reach to the otherside of the bed and not have you there. I want to hold your precious hands everyday. I want to kiss your snarky smirks from your face. I want to wipe away every tear you cry. I want you always to be mine…. Turn around Y/N.

Your shaking hands practically anticipated what was coming, as you turned around from the Christmas tree and found Dean knelt down on one knee.


End file.
